


【HPSS】胃疼

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	【HPSS】胃疼

※大学卝生哈利X医生教授

※人物ooc，文笔渣

※现代设定

自从他们在一起之后，哈利就知道西弗勒斯有胃病这件事。一直以来他都尽他所能地将西弗勒斯那脆弱，隔三四五就来摧卝残他爱人的胃好生地伺候好，好似捧在手上怕摔了的陶瓷娃娃。他年长的爱人也曾告诉他，那已经是老卝毛病了，不要在这种事情上折腾，可哈利就是不听，也因这句话和西弗勒斯闹了好几天的别扭，更气人的是西弗勒斯以为那几天哈利课业忙，所以没空搭理他而已。

自讨没趣的哈利任命地继续进行他的“养胃计划”，恨极了他爱人的体贴和关键时刻下线的情商的同时依旧努力地将对方喂饱。显然，哈利的计划很成功，虽说西弗勒斯没有比开始的时候胖上多少，但是他的胃病已经好久没有来访了。

哈利以为他的医生能彻底摆脱这磨人的病的时候，它便连个招呼都不打兴冲冲地找上了门，打得两人一个措手不及。哈利永远都不会原谅那一天自己愚蠢的行为，如果他有这个能力他想把当初提出要吃麻辣火锅的自己狠狠打一顿，丢进下水道。

那天的黄昏很美，迟暮的余晖将哈利笼罩，少年收拾着自己零零散散的文具，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到路过的人谈论的事物。有一家来自好友秋·张的故乡的火锅店在这里开店，味道不错，是英国人能接受的辣度。

听着身旁的人们议论在加上脑海中那些色香味俱全的画面，哈利仿佛闻到了麻辣锅的味道，嗅觉的错觉让口腔分卝泌卝出了唾液，哈利觉得他饿了。掏出手卝机看了一眼时间，确定了就算现在打过去也不会打扰到西弗勒斯上班，于是哈利果断按下了拨打键。在接通后，先和爱人腻歪一阵才直奔主题。

“你不用等我了，去到先点菜，我随后就到。你路上小心点，我相信波特先生并不是三岁小孩子，过马路还需要人提醒有车。”

“知道了，西弗你开车也小心一点。”

“不是所有人都能把车开到荒郊野外去的，波特先生。”哈利听见对面传来了低沉且短促的笑声，嘴角不由自主的上扬了几分。

“待会见，先生。”

即将成为波特的斯内普先生。哈利在心底补充着，他推开了火锅店的门，轻车熟路地点了他和西弗勒斯爱吃的食物和他此行的目的。等西弗勒斯夹带着外边的冷风踏入的时候，属于他的那个碗里已经装满了他爱吃的食物，热腾腾的。

西弗勒斯拿起筷子便把碗中的大部分食物夹进了哈利的除了汤汁之外便只有两三梗青菜的碗中，“波特，我不是三岁小孩子，不需要人夹菜给我。还有身为大学卝生的你应该知道，单吃肉是达不到你平日一直念叨的营养均衡的。”

“上帝啊，你终于知道要营养均衡了吗？不枉我费尽心思在你耳边念叨这些。该死的，我还是用不惯这玩意，西弗你学东西也太快了。”哈利作势嘟嘴巴，手上的筷子东歪西倒也依旧坚持将肉夹进西弗勒斯的碗里。

“波特，吃饭和说话你选一个。”西弗勒斯也没和哈利客气，低头吃掉了哈利夹给他的肉。他是饿了，真的饿了，从早上忙到刚刚，下午的大型手术和接二连三的事情让他错过了午餐。

“我的嘴巴除了吃饭和说话之外还有另一个作用，那就是亲你。”哈利傻笑着，西弗勒斯闻言翻了一个大白眼，“你要是不想吃的话，我们现在就离开，我下次绝对不会踏进火锅店！”

“我错了，西弗。我现在就吃！”哈利急忙将碗中的菜吃掉，生怕西弗勒斯下一刻会抛下他离开。他知道这位常常忙得脚不沾地的大医生真的会做出这种事情，哪怕上一次抛下他是因为一位病人突然出现了意外状况，要马上为那人进行手术。

吃饱喝足的哈利满足打了个饱，付完账之后利索地接过西弗勒斯的钥匙，上车回家。趁着红灯的时候，哈利转头看了一眼白着脸闭目养神的人儿，心里难受的紧。

他的爱人忙里偷闲来纵容他，早知道就随便吃好了，选什么火锅啊！浪费了西弗的休息时间。今卝晚还是不折腾他了。

一路上西弗勒斯都处于一种昏沉的状态，下腹越加疼痛的让他在清卝醒的边缘浮沉，冷汗不停地流着。他听见了哈利着急的声音，也只是迷迷糊糊地应着。

太难受，太疼了，也就是娇生惯养久了，以前多疼也好也没想现在这样。 西弗勒斯蜷缩在哈利的怀中。

他分太少时间给他的少年，他的少年在他的身边，在他没注意的地方长大了，能够抱起他了，唯一没变的是少年的怀抱还是一如既往的暖和。

热源要离开了，西弗勒斯伸手捏住了哈利的衣袖，“别走。”眼里泛了雾，朦朦胧胧的，晕了哈利的身影。

“我不走。去拿水给你喝。”哈利轻柔地将西弗勒斯的手从衣袖上放到了他的手中握着，从桌子上抽卝了几张擦去了西弗勒斯额上的冷汗。

“不要蜜糖水。”

“不可以。换成牛奶你肯定不乐意的。就算是医生也要乖乖吃药！”西弗勒斯听出了语气中蕴藏的不容置喙，嘀咕道，“这算什么药啊？混卝蛋波特。”哈利听了笑了两声，一个吻落在了爱人的发上，他知道西弗勒斯妥协了。

常年持着手术刀的手接过了玻璃杯，医生厌恶地看着杯子里甜腻的液卝体，几近犹豫还是无法将它吞卝入口卝中。他就这样拿着杯子靠在哈利怀里，任由着从劝告变成了不帮他揉肚子的威胁。

不是不想喝，是喝不了。单是闻到，他都想去厕所吐一回，最好把胃也吐出来。

“真是拿你没办法。”哈利叹了一口气，他决定采用最老套也是最好用的方法。饮下了蜜糖水，直接渡过去病患的口卝中，渡着渡着便形成了一个危险的姿卝势。哈利深知在这样下去，他随时都会擦枪走火，只好恋恋不舍地离开了他眷恋的柔卝软。

“混卝蛋！下次你胃疼的时候我们走着瞧！”西弗勒斯气喘吁吁地盯着在他上面的哈利，看着那人可怜巴巴的眼神无奈地再和他交换了一个吻。

“不会给你这个机会的，斯内普医生。西弗，明年你改个姓好不好？”回答他的是一个枕头还有西弗勒斯的背影。

哈利没想到他的报应来得太快了。为了赶论文，他错过了午餐，光荣地步入西弗勒斯的后尘，并且西弗勒斯下班回来看见他可怜巴巴缩在沙发上时，没有流露卝出任何同情，直接将人送上车直接开回了医院。

——————————

又名：《火锅引起的惨卝案》

款学寡闻的我也不知道英国有没有火锅店，如果没有的话着就这样吧。我承认我烂尾了。


End file.
